


A Night Spent With Him (Armin Arlert x Reader)

by sleepymaci



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Neck Kissing, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymaci/pseuds/sleepymaci
Summary: You head out to a party because your roommate, Historia, forces you to. You soon find out that this party isn't going to be so small.You bump into this blonde haired boy. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 10





	A Night Spent With Him (Armin Arlert x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors made !

You wake up with someone laying next to you in bed. Your eyes slowly open and all you could make out was the person's hair. Blonde and silky, length about to their shoulders. This mystery person wasn't wearing a shirt.

 _Just what did I get myself into last night?_ you thought to yourself. The mystery person shifted in their sleep, now facing you. They had excellent muscles and a toned stomach.

"Holy shit.." were the only words you could mutter. The mystery boy who was laying next to you was no other than Armin Arlert. 

_Wha-? How did he get into my bed? Why is he sleeping with me?_ These sentences raced through your head. You were in awe. His chest rose and fell as he breathed and slept peacefully. You had to admit, he looked adorable. You didn't enjoy the sight for much longer though, it was interrupted by your head beginning to pound

 _Ack_ - _what did I get myself into last night? What did the two of us DO last night?_

_\--------------------_

Historia was curling your hair as you sighed, "Why are you making me go to this stupid party?"

Historia smiled and said, "You need to go out more, you're starting to grow mold." You rolled your eyes and gave her shoulder a light punch. Not much time had passed before there was a knock at the dorm room door. Historia darted to the door to open it.

"Ymir!" she shouted, jumping into Ymir's arms. Ymir brought her in for a big hug. Those two had been together for almost a year now. You could tell they loved each other a lot. Behind Ymir was Sasha and Mikasa. Ymir was wearing a button up and nice pants. Mikasa was basically wearing the same thing, but her button up was red compared to Ymir's dark green. Sasha was wearing a white dress with gold accents. Historia was wearing a blue dress. Historia had let you borrow a purple dress from out of her closet. You don't own anything fancy like this dress, so you thanked her for letting you borrow it. You wave to Sasha and Mikasa. Mikasa smiles and waves back but Sasha comes running at full speed towards you. 

"Woah y/n! Your hair! It looks amazing!" she exclaimed, "Historia you did great". Historia smiled and gave a thumbs up as Ymir planted a kiss on top of her head. Historia smiled and walked back over to you to spray hairspray in your hair. You wondered how Historia did this everyday because that shit smelled **so bad**.

Sasha walked over and draped her arms over your shoulders, "Are you guys ready to go? The guys are waiting."

You gave a nervous look to Historia, then to Sasha, "G-Guys?" you said nervously. 

She smiled and replied, "Yup! Some other class-men are meeting us there. You will be fine y/n." Sasha reached for your hands and pulled you out of the chair you were sitting in. Historia put some stud earrings in your ears. Everyone headed out of the dorm room.

 _Guys? I thought it was going to be just us girls?_ you sighed. You felt a hand reach up to grab your shoulder. It was Mikasa.

"You will be fine, they dragged my ass out here, and that isn't easy to do." she said. This was true, Mikasa was a tough one when it came to going out. This made you feel a bit better. You all piled into Ymir's car, Historia got shotgun while the rest of you sat in the back, with you in the middle. 

"Who's party is this?" you asked. 

"Jean Kirstien's. His house is pretty cool." Historia replied. It didn't take long for you guys to reach the house. There were a couple men waiting outside of the car. Ymir got out and opened Historia's door while two of the other men opened the other doors. The man who opened Sasha's door was shorter and had a buzz cut. The guy who helped Mikasa out was a bit taller than the other guy, and he had longer hair. Soon enough, you were the only one left in the car.

You heard Ymir say, "Where the hell is Reiner?" 

Someone replied, "He said he wasn't feeling good. Lazy piece of shit." 

Historia reached her hand into the car to pull you out, "C'mon y/n. You will be okay." You took her hand as she pulled you out of the car. You adjusted your dress as you stood up. 

"Hey! I'm Jean. Nice to meet you." his voice was the same as the one complaining about Reiner. 

He continued, "This is Eren with Mikasa, and Connie with Sasha, and good ol' Armin over there. Annie isn't here yet. That's his girlfriend." Armin stood in the distance, talking with Eren and Mikasa. He had beautiful blonde hair. He was wearing a grey button up and dress pants. 

"Nice to meet you Jean. And sorry about your friend Reiner." you said back to him.

"Ah shit, you heard that? Sorry y/n." he replied.

You dismissed the apology, "It's okay! I know how mad Historia gets when I don't come out."

He smiled and said, "Well we are glad to have you tonight. Come on in." he motioned to the door and you and everyone else piled in. Sasha introduced you to Connie. You had heard her talk about him before. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to greet other people. You looked around to try and find Mikasa and ask her about Eren. As you were backing up, you felt your back hit something. 

_What the hell did I just bump into?_

You turned around to see Armin, saying something, "I am so sorry!" You felt his strong hands fall on your shoulders.

"A-Armin? It's totally fine! That was my mistake." you said, reassuring him.

"I don't think I caught your name earlier." he asked.

"Oh! It's y/n. Nice to meet you, Armin." you replied.

"You should head downstairs in a couple minutes. We are going to hang down there." he invited you.

"Sounds great." you replied. He smiled and was on his way to do other things. You asked Jean where the bathroom was and he pointed you in that direction. You wanted to fix yourself up before heading downstairs. Ymir and Historia called out to you as you exited the bathroom.

"Wanna come downstairs with us?" Historia asked.

"Sure. I was planning on it anyway. Armin invited me earlier." Ymir and Historia exchanged smiles that made you nervous. Historia grabbed your hand. She drags you down the steps and you almost trip.

You heard someone talking, "I lied okay! Maybe I didn't want to come out tonight." The man that was talking had blonde hair. There was another man sitting next to him with brown hair, shorter than Eren's but longer than Connie's. You observed the room. There was an L-shaped couch with the two men on the one end, Jean next to them, Eren and Mikasa, Armin, then a space where Ymir and Historia sat down and Sasha sitting on Connie's lap. She was so touchy sometimes, but that was just Sasha. Historia patted the space next to her, wanting you to sit down. Armin was on the other side of her, so you squeezed in the middle of them, looking up at Armin. He smiled at you and you felt 100% more comfortable. 

"Y/n! This is Reiner and Bertholdt. Reiner and Bertholdt, this is y/n, Historia's roommate." The two men waved and you waved back. 

"Soooo, what are we doing tonight?" Ymir asked. 

"Well we could do a bunch of things," Jean said, "We could play 7 Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare,,". All these games sounded like horseshit. You were becoming a bit uncomfortable, but didn't want to say anything because everyone was so kind.

Connie began to say, "7 Minutes in Heaven so-", Sasha hit his head lightly to shut him up.

"Truth or Dare sounds good to me." a voice came from the stairs. All of our heads turned to find a girl with a black dress on. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun with two strands of hair framing her face.

"Hey Annie." Sasha said. This was Annie? Armin's girlfriend? Man, she was beautiful. She made her way over to you and Armin.

"Who's this? And why is she so close to you Armin?" Annie asked. She looked you up and down.

"I'm sorry. I'll be getting up now. I needed a drink anyway." You stood up to make room for Annie and adjusted your dress. You looked at Historia who looked worried but you nodded at her and she let it go. You headed upstairs.

"Y/n wait!" Armin said.

"Let her be stingy Armin." Annie replied as she kissed Armin's cheek.

"Well if weren't such an ass to people who were friendly with me maybe she wouldn't have left. I'm going to check up on her. Don't follow me." Armin said to her coldly. Annie sat there in shock, but stayed put as Armin went to find you. You had grabbed a beer and went out to the deck. It was just you, no one else to bother you. Until you heard the sliding glass door open.

"Y/n! I'm so sorry. Annie is such a bitch sometimes." It was Armin who had walked through the door to the deck.

"You shouldn't say that kinda stuff about your girlfriend. I should have just stayed home. I mess everything up." You replied. You felt hands come around your waist, pulling you into a hug from behind.

"Armin! Annie might see." you said, spinning to face him.

"I don't really care if she see's honestly. I'm not too happy with her." he replied. He pulled you in for another hug. This time, you laid your head on his chest, feeling him breathe.

"You drink often?" he asked.

"Only when I'm upset" you said into his chest, which was true. You never drink so this was probably going to leave you wasted.

"Lets get out of here." Armin said pulling you out of the hug and taking you inside. He grabbed a pair of keys from the front and unlocked a car.

"Armin, Annie is going to be pissed if she finds out." you told him. He didn't respond. I guess he didn't care about Annie's feelings in the moment. The two of you pulled up to your dorms in about 10 minutes. The car ride was filled with basic small talk.

"How did you know I live here?" you asked him. 

"Annie's been over to Historia's room a couple of times. I've dropped her off." he replied. You nodded. He opened the door for you and you laughed as the two of you ran into the main building.

"Yeo Armin. Where's Annie? Who's that chick?" a woman's voiced called out. Great. Someone had already caught us.

"Nothing Hitch. Annie will be home soon. Just walking Historia's roommate home." Armin replied. The girl, Hitch, rolled her eyes, but left us alone.

"That's Annie's roommate." he told you.

_Yikes. Annie is going to KILL me the next time she sees me._

You almost felt guilty for doing this. Sneaking away with someone's boyfriend? But Armin showed you that he cared when no one else would, so part of you didn't care. You reached your dorm room and unlocked the door. You flopped onto the couch and Armin sat next to you.

"Wamma beor?" you said but your words were muffled in the couch. 

Armin giggled, "I'm okay. Want to do anything? I can leave if you w-"

"No! No, please stay. I.. enjoy your company." you blurted out.

"Oh, you do?" Armin said. He got close to your face, "How much do you like it?" You felt heat rise to your ears at the sudden boldness. 

Your breath hitched, "I like it a-alot. It's nice to..to see that you care." you responded. He smirked. This wasn't the polite Armin you saw earlier. Something had made him act this way. But you weren't angry at it.

You decided to play along with his rash behavior, "Why? Feeling a certain type of way, Armin?" you whispered into his ear. You were intoxicated from the couple of beers from the party, so this behavior was also strange coming from you. Armin pulled you onto his hips so you were straddling him. Your faces were almost touching. 

"Can I?" Armin whispered to you as you were looking into his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Of course." you responded. And with that, Armins lips smashed into yours, pulling you in for a long kiss. When you broke apart, you were gasping for air. Armin began kissing down your neck, making you squirm. You unintentionally grinded against Armin's lap, making him moan into your neck. Armin then flipped you onto your back, so your back was on the couch and he was on top of you. He began kissing down your neck, onto your collarbones and chest. He began to slip your dress down to expose your bra and breasts. 

"You are so beautiful y/n." Armin said into your skin. This made you blush even harder. As much as you wanted to pleasure him, you enjoyed him pleasuring you. He curled his fingers under your bra and unhooked it. He was actually pretty good at that. He put his lips over one bud and fondled the other breast in his hand. His tongue swirled around you nipple and the other hand kneaded at your breast.

You gasped at the sensation, "A-Armin!" He seemed to get off to that because be began doing faster, grinding his hips into your leg. You pulled his face up from your chest and pulled him into a kiss, pushing his back against the couch. You unbuttoned his shirt and began peppering kisses down his chest, all the way down to his belt. You undid his belt and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his underwear. You moved your face closer to the tent in his boxers. Your breath made Armin moan a little. You could see that he was aching to be touched. 

"F-Fuck y/n.." Armin whined. This made you smile. You curled your fingers around the top of his boxers and pulled them down, letting his length spring out. You grabbed his shaft and started to pump up and down. He threw is head back in pleasure. You soon put your lips on the tip of his member, and began to take it all the way in your mouth. You could tell that Armin liked it by his reaction; his hands were on your head and he would ever so slightly buck his hips up towards you. You could tell that he was close already. You were surprised when he pulled your head off his member and pulled you into a kiss. He picked you up, bridal style, and brought you over to your bed. He laid you down and he pulled down your pants.

"My turn." Armin said as he planted kisses on your outer thighs. You moaned as he pulled off your panties and began to lick at your slit. You ran your hands through his hair, almost tugging at his head to pull him closer. As he tortured your clit with his tongue, he inserted a finger. You gasped at the sudden interaction. He pumped his finger in and out of you. He soon added a second and then a third finger, loosening you up.

You let out a shriek and Armin covered your mouth, "Shhh.. you don't want us to get caught right y/n?". This boy was evil. He picked his head up and kissed you once again, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. 

"Are you ready for me y/n?" Armin asked you as he began to rub his member against your entrance. 

You moaned, "Yes! Yes... please fuck me Armin". He took that as enough consent and pushed his length into you. Both of you moaned at the new sensation. Armin pumped his hips back and forth. Both of you loved this. Feeling each other, getting close to each other.

A few more pumps and Armin said, "I'm close." You were too. 

"Fin-finish on my face." You said to him.

"Yes ma'am." he replied. He pulled out of you and you squatted down on the floor. With a few more pumps to his member he finished all over your face. Both of you just sat there for a moment, panting. 

"I'll go grab you a towel." Armin said, lightly laughing.

\-------------------

Armin had woken up and explained everything to you.

"Oh, my god Armin! I'm so sorry! Annie is going to be pi-" you were cut off.

"I broke up with her. You are my focus now." Armin said. You felt yourself blush and look away.

"Well.. where is Historia?" you asked.

"You had fallen asleep next to me so I texted her saying to stay over Ymir's for the night." he replied.

_Great! Now she's totally gonna know we fucked._

You giggled, "Thank you Armin, for everything." you placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Anything for you, y/n," he said, "Anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is one of my first works!  
> please leave comments and suggestions below! :)


End file.
